the warriors angel and the angels dragon
by nightwolf espada 0
Summary: this is the first of my chronicles the name xerxes wont stick
1. my life sucks

A dream of oceans and deserts, the sand so warm beneath my feet, the water like a silken caress, then suddenly BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! GRRR I slam the button too shut the damn clock off and look at the time "Damn! I'm going to be late for college!" I get up and go to the bathroom and see myself in the mirror I look I had hell last night "Fuck I look like shit" I brush my teeth and use mouth wash all and all a normal beginning to a normal day.

How dull can my life be? PRETTY DAMN DULL! That's how dull. I hate my fucking life! I want at least something exciting to happen but I doubt it will that is until one hour from now at the time of 7:00 when my "accident" will happen. Basically its winter where I live and I'm going to slip on the ice. Evidently fate has plans for me which include me oh I don't know nearly cracking my skull wide open on some freaking ice! Well I might as well get to the good part huh long story short I get to college just fine then I slip on some damn ice that's where it gets weird.

I wake up smelling jasmine and exotic spices and think _"Great, now I'm smelling stuff"_ but when I get up it sure doesn't feel like winter instead it feels like a Texas summer and I'm in a freaking jungle! "What the he-" next thing I know horses are running by me and a freaking siege is going on "AHH what the hell is going on!" then a freaking Persian soldier stops and says "We are invading Alamut. That's what's going on elite warrior." _wait did he just call me elite warrior?_ I look down and see I'm wearing my martial arts uniform and I think _"Great this guy thinks I'm on his side! Wait why am I wearing my uniform? Oh forget it I might as well help out."_ About ten minutes later I was at the front gate of the palace. I heard screams of the dying and saw dead people everywhere and then I saw the one guy I thought I wouldn't see….. Prince Daston of Persia the youngest son of king Sharaman, that's when I had the thought _"I'm not in my universe anymore am I?" _then I think "_Maybe I should follow the prince he seems to be the safest guy around here, for now anyway" _and that's how my story begins.


	2. meeting prince, farah and a blonde?

**NW: Hey everyone I know I didn't do this before but I don`t own prince of Persia and I'm using another's story with my own. The author of the original story is Kiriona. The original story is "Warrior`s angel: by the light of the moon" the only guy who is original is Xerxes.**

Ok now just so you don't get confused I'm now in the Persian army and I'm following the youngest prince thru the city of Alamut while he searches for a dagger, I think, I can't remember its been a while since I last played the Prince of Persia but I'm pretty sure that's what it is; so he and I go up the first wall after an exploding boulder kills off the troops we were about to help tear door this down.  
Prince Daston screams "Damn I hate fucking war machines."  
"Tell me about it. " So we run across the wall, don't know how but I somehow did it right after the prince, and when we get to the first pool of water I ask him  
"You're prince Daston right?"  
"That I am and you're an immortal correct?"  
"Yes I am." _I guess he and I are at the same level in the hierarchy of war.  
_Then the prince surprises me by saying, "Tell you the truth this is my first battle."  
"Really you don't say well maybe we should stick together then."  
"Agreed."  
So we run out and I swear the first Indian dude we run into must have been a coward cuz he ran away screaming like a little girl, the prince and I had to bite the insides of our own cheeks to stop ourselves from laughing at the poor guy and that's when I noticed he dropped his sword, so I pick it up to use for myself.  
"Hmm nice sword that guy had, good thing he dropped it."  
"Yea, maybe you won't have to fight with your hands after all."  
_Hmm maybe I should fight with my hands after all  
NAH_

"Well lets go kill some guys prince"  
"Right"  
So to make things short we get too the hourglass room where we find four Indians guarding the entrance to what I thought to be the throne room

"Hey prince I think this is the throne room"  
"No this is the treasury and…..oooh pretty"

I swear he was talking about a girl when he said that but too my surprise it was the sands he was talking about and that's when it clicked and I looked up and low and behold ….. The dagger is in another freaking room  
"Damn"  
"You said it….. Hey I never got your name, what is it"  
_Think what a good Persian name is… damn what did dad want to name me, wasn't it Xerxes?_

"My name is Xerxes"  
"Your parents named you after Xerxes…. You poor man no wonder you joined the legion"  
"Yea unfortunately they still like him for some odd reason"  
"Well he was king until my father killed him"  
"Your dad killed the past king"  
"Yep father said Xerxes wanted him to be succeeded by my father so he named him king and asked my father to kill him"  
"Ooh"  
"Yea he felt he needed a strong successor and father was like a son too him"  
"Well that's good I suppose; hey don't you need a souvenir of this battle"  
"Yes I do actually"  
"How about that dagger up there?"  
"Good idea I'll go get it and you lead father here to take the hourglass it'll make a nice gift to the sultan of Azad"  
"Right"

We then split up, him running against the wall, me going to the door and opening it when suddenly another Alamutan walks in thru the door I'm opening.  
"Hey how did you two get in here?"  
"It's a long story how about you just surrender and go peacefully with us too Azad"  
"Never! RAHHHH"  
_**kill the idiot ahahahahahaha  
**__who the hell are you?_**  
Dammit you're not supposed to show up yet  
**_**I want to stay let me stay I'll be his fighting coach  
**_**oh fine  
**_WHO ARE YOU TWO  
_**I am….the creator **_**He means the author of this crappy story bwahahahaha and I'm what most people call you're dark side**__ Ok fine but seriously what are you  
_**that is not important**_**yea youidiot now get too fighting first fake a right then turn and swing hard to the left **_**look who's the idiot now you need to explain **_SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF_  
and I did quite well actually by the time the two voices had shut up I was finished with the guy and he wasn't even hurt  
the first thing that happened right after he charged me was me….tripping him and he fell flat on his face which was quite hilarious but then he didn't get up and I realized he was unconscious so I did the only sensible thing… I laughed  
_**dude that's just messed up I hope**_** SHHHH DON'T TELL HIM WHAT WILL HAPPEN it'll ruin the story ****god your both idiots**_ ok new voice whose this guy__** we are your dormant powers we will be available to you when the time is right**__ ok then  
_So I went and opened the door and by the time it was opened all the way Alamut was conquered and prince was back just as the king walked in too look at the hourglass  
"Father I have brought us honor and glory"  
"Good work my son"  
And then the creepy vizier walked in "excuse me my lord but you said I may have any of the maharajahs' treasures and I want… THAT DAGGER"  
"Oh let the prince keep his prize it's his first battle you can have any of the maharajahs' other treasures…. except the hourglass that'll make a fine gift to the sultan of Azad"  
_**beware of the old man I sense he is creepy**__ will you please be quiet and duh. I can see he wants the dagger and the hourglass but what can I do? __**simple you can stop him. **__Gee thanks for the pep talk bud. __**Don't ever call us that again  
**_that's when the king started his speech "take all the women and animals, let it be known that king Sharaman is merciful in victory" so later that day me, the prince and the king all go too a tent that's holding the most beautiful girls of Alamut and the king starts inspecting the girls when two soldiers carry a girl in and say that she's delusional the king says "Well she is beautiful… chain her with the others" so he picked three other girls including Farah and then when they were all chained half the army moved out.

Halfway thru this freaking desert the girl that was unconscious wakes up and starts freaking out when and a guard assigned to watch over the girls smacks her with his spear, I decided to help the girl out "you there the king said too treat these women with respect" " but she won't shut up and hold still you idjit" obviously he didn't know who I was but the prince fixed that for me cuz the guy started stuttering an apology and even apologized to the girl after he was dismissed to the rear of the army and I was assigned to guard the girls I asked if she was ok "yea I'm fine but I was giving him a hard time" "Doesn't matter to me I'd give him a hard time too he's a bit of a grouch" **(do note this does not happen in kiriona's story instead the guard stays and harasses her) **"So where are we anyway?" "On our way to Azad, you're not from around here are you?" "No but then again neither are you" was the girl's response and which point Farah said "If he's not a Persian then why does he wear the uniform of an immortal in their army" "Heh that one I can't explain but I am sorry about Alamut if it helps I didn't kill anyone in your fair city princess" "how did you- never mind why didn't you kill anyone let me guess never had the chance" "oh I had plenty of chances I just didn't see the reason behind the attack in the first place" her only reaction was a surprised look on her face and then she said "you really aren't a Persian are you?" "Nope, and I know about the hourglass" "if that's true then when we get too Azad,will you help us" "I'll see what I can do" and that's how I met Farah and the prince but who is this girl with sandy blonde hair and the nice curves **bwahahaha you want her don't you **_oh shut_

* * *

**NW: thats all for now folks and please send a review my way reviews make me happy :)**


	3. my inner darkness  sings?

**NW: I don`t own prince of Persia and I'm using another's story with my own. The author of the original story is Kiriona. The original story is "Warrior`s angel: by the light of the moon" the only guy who is original is Xerxes and the guys in his mind….or are they.**

"PRINCE I'M GONNA KILL YOU"  
Hi ok so just for those people who like to skip chapters I slipped on ice and woke up in the Prince of Persia: the sands of time game, I'm an immortal in the Persian army and the prince just opened the hourglass cuz he's too trusting of Zurvan, meanwhile 2 girls one being Farah the other well her name is Naomi and she's like me from a different timeline then the one we're in now. Oh and one hour ago we arrived in Azad and gave the sultan his gifts from Alamut, you know girls for his harem, animals for his menagerie, and of course the hourglass cuz it's shiny and all he could say was the obvious "ooh shiny" evidently everyone from this timeline isn't that bright cuz they keep the saying the same thing. So then the sultan asks "the sand why does it…glow" and the devil spoke to him oh wait that's just Zurvan "I can answer that your majesty you see the sand has a magical ability but its useless in the hourglass and the only way too open it is… with the dagger but the king gave it too the young prince Daston. If he would be so kind as too open it I would show you that magic, sultan." _Uh oh better try too stop the prince_ but right when I was about too stop Daston Farah starts screaming "NO STOP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING" and then it was too late. The dagger separated the bottom of the hourglass and Zurvan said his little voodoo words, after that everything went from bad too worse the king changed, the army changed, everything changed. The sands sped up time, the palace turned to ruins, everyone caught in the sands turned too dust, all except for five people Zurvan, Daston, Farrah, Naomi, and myself.

So now everyone who isn't a sand creature is freaking out and running away. I yell at the prince "Daston come on we have to get out of here!" then that stupid inner darkness started singing I stand alone by godsmack how the hell he knows this song anyway I'll never figure out probably picked it from my memories.

**Now I've told you this once before **

**You can't control me**

**If you try to take me down you're gonna break**

**I feel every nothing that you're doing for me**

**I'm picking you out of me**

**You run away**

As he sang Farrah, Naomi,Daston and myself ran and as we ran the creatures came after us. They slashed at any non-sand creature and then they noticed the bringer of their creation was still holding the dagger.

**I stand alone**

**Inside**

**I stand alone**

The creatures surrounded the prince while I got the girls to safety; I knew he could handle them for a short period of time anyway. "Listen stay here ok you two I'm gonna help Daston with those things" then Farrah told me what I was expecting to here "the dagger Anthony it is the only way to kill the creatures you can wound them but only the dagger can kill them permanently" "alright Farrah I'll tell Daston" and of course the darkness started singing again he skipped some lines though "_if your gonna sing the song sing it all moron" _**"I don't have to if I don't want to asswipe"**

**Feeling your sting down inside of me**

**I'm not dying it for me**

**I stand alone**

**Everything that I believe is fading**

**I stand alone**

**Inside **

**I stand alone**

And then of course the other guy joins in _no not the both of you_

**And now its my time **_**now its my time**_

**It's my time to dream **_**my time to dream**_

**Dream of the sky **_**dream of the sky**_

**Make me believe that this place isn't poisoned by the plague**

**By the poison in me**

"_Wait what poison?"_As they sang Daston and I killed the creatures by the time they reached "poison in me" we were done so they stopped there till we were chasing the girls through Azad. But the prince had one thing left to do before we did that "What's wrong with that sand?" "Prince don't do it." Too late he had already stepped into the sand and was screaming in pain _idiot doesn't he know he should test shit first _**evidently not dumbass heh he's just as stupid as you but he does fight better then you at least wahahahahahaha.**_ Great you again well while you're here you can answer my question what did you mean by the poison in me bit pal. __**If you must know we mean that you'll change soon. **__Into what? __**Cant tell you the thing you'll turn into is holding us hostage until you've changed **_**SILENCE! **_What the hell was? _**You will find out what I am soon enough boy, your companion awakes. **_Wait what are you? _"Ugh what happened Anthony?"

_Crap_ "good to see your still amongst the living Daston, wait how did you know my real name?" "I heard those girls call you that in the throne room." _Aw shit _"Oh well Anthony is my real name, but my father did want to name me Xeroxes." "I'm sure you're glad not to be named after him he lost too three hundred Spartans and half the Persian army was with him which is still a considerable amount of soldiers and siege weapons." "So what now?" he asked "I think we should go after those girls. One ran while we were fighting those monsters." "Good I know where to go come on." And so we ventured into azad, but little did I know that soon I was gonna change into something monstrous myself.

**NW: (doing the song for Ganondorf from twilight princess) ok for everyone out there sorry about the beginning that's gonna be in next chapter and its titled "the poison spreads" and in case your all wondering yes the "poison" is what Anthony will turn into**


	4. the poison spreads

**NW: I do not own any characters from the prince of Persia universe, if I did Farah would live at the end and Kaileena would not be such a bitch when prince first meets her.**

As Daston and I ran thru Azad, I realized my inner voices weren't singing anymore, it was actually pretty surprising since the crazy one was the most vocal of the three when I noticed the sound of cymbals playing at the back of my mind and then

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the…..FLOOR!**

_Holy hell did you have to shout _**yes I did hahaha**

**Beaten why for why for**

**Can't take much more**

**Here we go here we go here we go, now**

**One, nothing wrong with me**

**Two, nothing wrong with me**

**Three, nothing wrong with me**

**Four, nothing wrong with me**

_**Shut up.**_** No.**

**One ,something's got to give**

**Two, something's got to give**

**Three, something's got to give**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**now!**

_The song does not have that many bodies dammit_** shut up moron **

**Push me again (again)**

**This is the end**

**Here we go here we go here we go, now**

**One, nothing wrong with me**

**Two, nothing wrong with me**

**Three, nothing wrong with me**

**Four, nothing wrong with me**

**One, something's got to give**

**Two, something's got to give**

**Three, something's got to give**

_**Shut up.**_ **no!**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

At this moment a wall had started to fall on the prince and I somehow knew he did not have enough sands. "Prince, look out!" "Aw crap" suddenly I was pushing Daston out of the way when before I was 2 yards behind him. "Anthony!" and then the floor gave way and I hit the floor

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

_Oh shut up, my head is starting to hurt_

**Skin to skin, blood and bone**

**You're all by yourself but you're not alone**

**You wanted in and now you're here**

**Driven by hate, consumed by fear**

_I said to shut up you ass_

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

_Ok stop singing dude _**I'm almost done ok**

**One, nothing wrong with me**

**Two, nothing wrong with me**

**Three, nothing wrong with me**

**Four, nothing wrong with me**

**One ,something's got to give**

**Two, something's got to give**

**Three, something's got to give**

_**Last chance to silence that ranting you're doing pipsqueak**_** NEVER!**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Hey...Go!**

**Hey...Go!**

**Hey...Go!**

**Hey...Go!**

**Hey...Go down that hall. **_Hah you screwed up the song asshole _**shows how much you know jackass there is a hallway that's not supposed to be there. **_Oh look at that and by the way what is the deep voice thing that's been telling you to shut up__** I am here Anthony now go down the hallway your destiny lies inside of it**__ what will happen if I go inside? __**You shall drink deeply of healing waters and change into something far more powerful than this mortal form, already you have changed you have the strength and speed, but alas no other attributes of my great race. **__ And what race is that? __**You shall find out soon enough.**_

_Ok then_ as I walked into the hallway I noticed that something was different for one the hall was changing form to look like…a dragon's hide _wait are you a dragon? __**Sometimes.**_ And that was the last thing I heard of any of the voices for a long time.

The chamber of the mystical waters was way more impressive in person than I thought they should have been the chamber itself was very clean almost as if none of the calamity that had befallen Azad had never happened in the first place. _Ok this is so weird right guys? …guys? GUYS? Wow no answer did I do something to piss you guys off…or maybe it's this place, maybe they're rendered unconscious for a while. Boy I hope they're alright. Ok so Deep Voice said to drink before he went unconscious so here goes nothing. _I approached the waters and drank deeply of them and then blacked out and felt something cover my arms like gauntlets and when I woke up I was back in the palace without the hallway and I had something on my arms _what the hell is this stuff? And why can't I remove it? Well might as well keep it on and find prince._

As I walked down the ruined halls of Azad I came across several depictions of dragons and angels as well as a different race altogether, almost like a mix between the other 2, with the body of a dragon but with feathers covering it. The weirdest part is that the creature was being…worshipped by the angels and the dragons as well as other races some with masks of bone and others wearing black clothes from feudal japan and…. _Wait are those these things we've been fighting bowing to that creature? Surely they're different… no they are the same but what is that thing anyway? Hmmm ill have to ask that deep voice what it is._


End file.
